INOLVIDABLE
by LaKilla-bcn
Summary: WOLASSS SOY LA KILLA BUENO ESPERO KE ENTREIS A LEER MI FF KE TA KE TE CAGAS AUNKE LOS CAPS SON UN POKO CORTOS PERO BUENO SON INTRESANTES
1. LA CHIKA DEL SUEÑO

Wolas soy la Killa!! Bueno este es mi 1r FanFic espero k os guste y ke escribais muchos rewiews ke yo los respondo encantada de la vida.  
Bueno lok@s aki os lo dejo ke os divertais!! Muaks ^ ^  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
1. Capitulo: La chica del sueño  
  
Una noche clara de verano, una playa desierta, y un chico tumbado en una hamaca contemplando el mar con sus bonitos ojos azules k brillaban a la luz de la luna. Era media noche parecía extasiado con el brillo de las estrellas y el reflejo de la luna en el mar. De repente una luz encego sus ojos provenía de una figura resplandeciente en el horizonte, que poco a poco se iba a cercando. El chico se levanto despacio y avanzo hacia la orilla del mar esperando a que la luz se acercase lo bastante como para poder distinguir quien era. Se iba acercando cada vez mas, no reconocía el rostro, la luz a medida que avanzaba iba apagándose y dejando a descubrir una hermosa chica de unos 15 años con un bikini de 2 piezas blancas y el pelo largo lacio y castaño cayendo obre sus espaldas, el chico estaba extasiado no sabia como responder ante tanta belleza le deslumbraba la chica se iba acercando cada vez mas asta que se puso a la altura de el sus ojos eran de color miel , almendrados su miradas se perdían la una con la otra parecía como si ese día hubiese sido esperado por los dos, se fueron acercando mas y mas solo estaban a 3 cm. de para que sus labios se encontraban cuando todo se volvió negro empezó a dar vueltas la figura de la chica se iba alejando , mas y mas. Abrió los ojos, todo había sido un sueño, estaba empapado de sudor en la cama, un mechón de pelo rubio le caía por la cara dándole un aspecto mas sexy, había sido todo había sido. un sueño. Pero había parecido tan real se repetía a si mismo, de repente alguien toca a la puerta:  
  
Señorito Malfoy, su desayuno esta servido ya puede bajar. Pero primero se debería duchar y arreglar tiene visita - dijo el sirviente OK - contestó con desgano el chico  
  
Todavía seguía pensando en el sueño y no tenia ganas de fastidiar a Jakings el elfo domestico como acostumbraba hacer cada mañana, no conseguía olvidar a la chica del sueño estaba seguro de que la conocía pero ¿de que? Se preguntaba. "mejor será que me de una ducha fría" se dijo para si mismo y se metió en la ducha. 


	2. UNA DESAGRADABLE NOTICIA

Capítulo 2: Una desagradable noticia  
  
Las gotas frías de la ducha, recorrían todo su cuerpo provocándole pequeños escalofríos, su torso perfectamente musculazo, el sol del verano había echo que su piel se torrara y le diera un color moreno pálido y brillante cosa que aun le hacia mas irresistible, salio de la ducha cogio una toalla i e la enrolló por debajo de las caderas dejando al descubierto su torso (n.a: maldito torso mira que esta bueno..) cogió el peine i se revolvió un poco el pelo ya no usaba gomina lo que le hacia parecer aun mas sexy, sus ojos brillaban mas que nada, aquél día. Miro el reloj, eran las 10:15 aun era pronto quien abría venido a verle?? La curiosidad le carcomía así que abrió el armario y se puso lo primero que encontró (unos pantalones negros ajustados, y una camisa de botones tmb del mismo color dejando alguno botones desabrochados dejando ver sus pectorales.) Bajo rápidamente al salón, esperando que la persona fuese que aquella chica del sueño hubiese venido a visitarle, pero comprendió que había sido solo un sueño, cuando vio a la persona que odiaba mas profundamente en su vida Pansy Parkinson, la verdad no había estado mal aquél día que pasaron juntos en Hogwarts, pero era solo una de sus chicas de usar y tirar como el llamaba, solo la había utilizado, no sentían nada el uno por el otro y el destino que les preparaba el futuro era lo peor que le podía pasar:  
  
Qué!!!!!!!!! Pero padre, yo no estoy enamorado de Parkinson, y no estoy preparado para afrontar el matrimonio!!- dijo el chico exaltado Cállate Draco!!!- ordenó Lucius- No tienes ningún respeto por la persona que tienes delante o que??!!  
  
Draco bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, no lo podía creer su padre le había prometido bajo ninguna consulta con Pansy??!! Seguro que había sido uno de sus dichosos planes para la continuidad de los sangre pura y linaje de mortifagos cm el llamaba, no lo podía soportar, no podía soportar que su padre mandara sobre el no podía soportar que le jodiera la vida casándolo con la arrastrada de Pansy, el odio hacia que la vena del cuello se le inflara mas i mas contenía sus fuerzas de matar a su padre, no lo iba a soportar mas, se levanto inconscientemente, sobresaltando a Pansy que estaba en las nubes. Se dirigió hacia su habitación, sin escuchar lo que su padre le estaba diciendo algo así como "Ya veras cuando estemos solos , te vas a acordar de quien es tu padre, niño idiota" Draco no podía contener su ira contra su padre abrió la puerta de la habitación y se refugio dentro, solo quería desfogarse una lagrima silenciosa recorrió su bello rostro ,ahora rojizo de la ira, cayendo al suelo dejando allí su ultima gota de inocencia, todo había terminado nadie volvería hacerle daño y menos su padre. 


	3. LA HUIDA

Capítulo 3: La huída  
  
Esa misma noche escaparía, de las garras de su padre y de los brazos de ese asqueroso buldog, se iría de allí, lejos muy lejos, buscaría a la chica del sueño, la quería conocer estar con ella, besar sus labios. No podía dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos penetrantes, tan hermosos, tan profundos. Dejó de pensar por un instante cogió una mochila muggle azul y metió dos pares de pantalones y dos pares de camisetas junto cn un bañador tipo surfer y unos boxers rojos metió su varita en el bolsillo de los pantalones y ya estaba listo. Ya compraría ropa cuando estuviera lejos de allí, dejó la mochila ya echa encima de la cama y abrió el cajón de la mesita en el ke habia guardado la llave de su camra en Gringotts y un pequeño diario que le habian regalado por su cumpleaños, arrancó una hoja y cn la pluma escribió una nota dirigida a sus padres:  
  
" Me voy de akí no voy a  
permitir que me sigais jodiendo la vida como hasta  
hora, no me casare con Pansy así que no me buskeis, no me recordeis,  
olvidadme!! Nunca volveré  
con vosotros"  
  
Fmd: D.Malfoy  
  
Dejó la nota encima de la cama y cogió la Nimbus 2001 que guardaba en su baúl, estava preparado para su largo viaje nunca volvería a ver ese lugar nunca mas. Abrió la ventana y volo hacia un lugar donde estuviese a salvo aunque sabia que eso no iba a durar mucho ya que el 1 de Septiembre tendría que volver a Hogwarts para empezar el nuevo curso sus padres no tardarían en encontrarle, pero estaba convencido nadie le detendría tenia que buscar a esa chica costara lo ke costara la encontraría tenia la sensación de que no solo había sido un sueño, sabía de alguna forma que esa chica existía en alguna parte del mundo existía.  
  
Llevaba toda la noche sobrevolando las nubes deambulando por el cielo ahora oscuro y nublado no sabía donde ir a estas horas su padre ya abria leido la nota i estaría buscandolo, sabia que le mataría cuando le encontrase así que tendria que encontrar un lugar seguro lo antes posible. Llevaba ya 5 horas volando inútilmente cuando se decidió por aterrizar, ya que estava empezando a amanecer bajó prudencialmente vigilando que no le viera ningún muggle lo ultimo ke keria era ke lo descubrieran y que se encontrara delante del ministerio. 


	4. LA PLAYA DEL SUEÑO

Capítulo 4 : La playa del sueño  
  
Comprovó que no hubiese gente y guardo la escoba, con un golpe de varita "Reduccio" susurró y la escoba encogió para poder meterla en su mochila.  
  
No sabia donde se encontraba, asi que por miedo a ser capturado, empezó a corer sin rumbo alguno, empezaba a amanecer y no habia dormido en toda la noche asi que se dispuso a dormir en un banco solitario en un parque, peró al mirar hacia el cielo vio a una gaviota y pensó: "Si hay gaviotas., debe de aber mar" (n.a:le a costao al xavalin XD) comenzó a correr detrás de la gaviota hasta llegar a una hermosa playa desierta de arena fina, "Esto me suena" se dijo para si mismo el chiko, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la orilla ,se tuvo que kitar las bambas porke le entraba arena, caminaba despacio, a cada paso sus pies se undian en la fina arena produciendole pekeños escalofrios y una agradable sensación de felicidad (n.a: no si al final ira fumao..XDXD), aquello realmente le era familiar a lo lejos vio una solitaria hamacasolitaria, y como no se veia a nadie decidió tormarla prestada prestada al menos dormiria a gusto se tumbó encima y entorno los ojos hasta caer comploetamende dormido.  
  
******************************** SUEÑO *******************************  
  
Un chico sentado en una hamaca una chica que se acerca, el sonido de las olas del mar a lo lejos, la chica se acerca mas y mas, la reconoció era la chica del sueño, peró esta vez no iba en bikini llevava una bonita falda larga de lino ibizenca blanca asta los pies, con un top de tirantes del mismo color de licra, que marcaba su formado pecho, la brisa de el anochecer movia el pelo de la chica a compas, aun se la veia mas hermosa.  
  
Draco no respondia ante la belleza de la chika ella se acercaba lentamente cada vez stava mas cerca, balanceaba sus caderas al ritmo de las olas del mar se acercaba queria hablar con el ya solo estavan a 10 cm.dela chika. Esta empezó a susurrar algo asi como: Escuchame!!Oyeme, Oyeme. Cada vez mas fuerte "OYEMEEEE!!!" gritaba ahora.  
  
****************************** FIN DEL SUEÑO*************************  
  
Draco se despertó:  
  
- OYEME , CHIKOO! - gritaba una voz femenina  
  
Draco sobresaltado por el grito, dijo bruscamente:  
  
-K COÑO KIERES!! NO VES QUE INTENTO DORMIR!!  
  
Draco se giró para dirigir la mirada a la ingrata que abia perturbado su sueño.  
  
Se encontro con unos ojos enfurecidos que el miraban. 


End file.
